


Нормальная практика

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [37]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Family Fluff, Gen, Magical Accidents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Корнелия и Кассандра, крестницы Янки, уже почти совсем взрослые. Но, к сожалению, только внешне. Как помочь им направить кипящую энергию в конструктивное русло, если живут они в "стерильном", с их точки зрения, мире?





	Нормальная практика

1.

Случилось все это зимой, совсем внезапно, а закончилось в середине весны.

Янка не заметила, как все вкруг стало большим, а она сама – вернулась в детство. Пока внешне. «Восхитительное» ощущение. Слава Богу, что ее способности остались на прежнем уровне. А вот узнают ли ее мама и сестренка? Хотя должны, видели же такой. Во всяком случае, надо прорваться. Она с трудом отворила дверь и выглянула в коридор. И, конечно же, попалась первому же стражнику в руки.

– Оставьте меня! Я принцесса! – попробовала вырваться «юная» магичка.

– Рассказывай мне сказки! – усмехнулся охранник, увлекая девочку лет десяти в синем платье по направлению к выходу.

Не примораживать же его было… По счастью, его остановил грозный окрик:

– Оставьте ее!

Янка обернулась и подняла глаза. Маман собственной персоной.

– Доченька, как же ты это…

– Я не знаю… Проснулась и вот это вот, – принцесса посмотрела на свои детские руки. – Надеюсь, это не навсегда? Может, кто злой подшутил?

– У нас нет злых, это скорее похоже на побочку какого-то экспериментального заклинания или зелья…

– Хорошо хоть на мне, а не на ком другом, – вздохнула Янка.

– Да уж… я думаю – пройдет.

– Боюсь сестренке показаться – вдруг не узнает? – Янка подошла к одному из зеркал.

– Должна узнать!

– Пошли?

Маргит взяла дочь за руку, и они обе отправились в Сиреневую гостиную – постоянное и любимое место отдыха семейства.

 

В маленькой лаборатории пахло дымом и еще чем-то. Янкины крестники, откашливаясь, распахивали окна и выгоняли дым из помещения. Да и морозный воздух с улицы заметно помог.

– Что-то где-то взорвалось…

– У нас взорвалось, смотри! – Кассандра стянула защитные очки. – Дай Бог, чтобы без последствий. Ты точно все правильно рассчитала?

На столе валялись лишь осколки пробирок и склянок. Корнелия бессильно опустилась на стул.

– На компьютере считала! – отозвалась юная магичка.

– Комп и глюкнуть может. Хотя чтобы все совсем испортить – нужен все-таки человек.

– Ну так компу сколько лет? И… не чистили давно. Я Ваське говорила, он только обещает все…

– А сама не пробовала? От него шерсть одна…

– Да не этот Васька, не кот! Вроде серьёзный, хотя, может, потому и чихает на нас…

– Что вы тут устроили? – в дверях появилась Рина.

– Мы нечаянно…

– У всего есть своя причина, девчонки. И ваша… ваши опыты уже реально отразились на реальном человеке! – волшебница была рассержена не на шутку. Видимо, ей уже позвонили и сообщили новость.

– За пределами лаборатории? Вот блин!

– А кого задело?

– Крестную вашу. Теперь она как ребенок внешне. Так что исправляйте Янку как можно быстрее!

Корнелия печально посмотрела на осколки лабораторной посуды.

– Сейчас что сможем сделаем! Правда-правда!

– Ты, Корнелия, все еще козу свою в божеский вид не привела! – строго заметила волшебница. – Исправляйте ситуацию, иначе я, на правах министра магии, запрещу вам заниматься ремеслом, пока не повзрослеете!

Кузины смущенно переглянулись.

– Коза, вроде, не жалуется…

– Короче, исправляйте принцессу, иначе ее сестра вас заморозит,– и заговорщически подмигнула.

– Нифига себе! – Корнелия выметала осколки со стола метелкой на совок. – Я думала, что серьезного ничего…

 Кузины снова спорили, когда Рина ушла.

 

Янка напряженно вглядывалась в лица взрослых девушек, сидевших в гостиной. И внутренне шептала: «Пожалуйста, только не прогоняйте!».

Но никто и не собирался. Сразу же обняли и затискали. Точнее, тискала Анна, Эльза просто крепко обнимала..

– Теперь я вот такая, – вздохнула магичка. – Найду, кто на мне опыты ставил, звездюлей дам! – и покраснела, скромная типа. – Боялась, не узнаете…

– Я всегда узнаю тебя, родная, что бы с тобой ни случилось!

– И я! Кстати, со звездюлями могу и помочь!

– Спасибо! – Янка постаралась обнять обеих сестренок. – Какая ирония – теперь я выгляжу вашей младшей сестрой, – и слабо улыбнулась.

– Хорошо, что хоть ты не совсем масява… А то я бы и вовсе затискала, – засмеялась Анна.

– Это точно! – Тут Янка о чем-то задумалась. Захотела, что ль, начать жизнь снова? И чтобы без негатива и жестокого обращения, как в изгнании? Но нет. Хотелось, конечно, снова стать маленькой, но тогда снова придется ходить в школу, потом в университет…– Вы хотели бы, чтобы я такой осталась и снова начала проживать свою жизнь?

– Нет! Только если ты сама хочешь, родная…

– А мне наверно надо родить второго, – задумалась и Анна. – Внуков, думаю, еще долго не будет, так что…

– Я даже не знаю, девчонки, – совсем по-взрослому вздохнула Янка. – Пока, наверно, побуду такой, пока горе-колдуны меня не исправят… насладюсь нежданным детством, которого у меня и не было, – Янка поискала глазами маман, но она тихонько вышла, чтобы разузнать подробности происшествия, а посему не могла посыпать голову пеплом. – Наслажусь, то есть…

– Тогда давайте играть! – загорелась Анна.

– Давайте слепим… снеговика? – ляпнула вдруг Янка. Потом испуганно заткнулась.

– Если оживлять не будем – почему нет?

– Тогда пойдемте! Вон какие сугробищи! – за окном и правда навалило за ночь порядочно.

– А зачем оживлять? Хотя я не умею… Ну, если мы сделаем маленького, то вряд ли, – улыбнулась Янка.

Она начала скатывать снежный шар, забыв про способности. 

«Мне хочется рядом с тобой, родная. Если ты меня слышишь».

«Слышу, ничуть не хуже, чем раньше, и всегда буду слышать. Давай вместе, вот так…»

Вскоре фигура была создана.

– Знаете, русские как-то по-другому делают, – прыснула Яна. – Зачем-то старое ведро на голову нацепляют. Я столько раз наблюдала, но все понять не могла, зачем.

– Так вместо шляпы же!

– Тогда оставим. Пусть здесь стоит! – Янка намагичила оранжевый шарфик.

– Мило!

– Отлично, милая!

– Вот только морковки не хватает, – Янка почесала затылок. Меховая шапка сползла на нос.

– Не сезон немножко… – Эльза ей шапку поправила.

– Морковку, думаю, найдем! – Анна вроде где-то нашла завалявшуюся в сумке. И тут же приспособила вновь созданному собрату Олафа вместо носа. Вышло мило.

– Если оживлять не станем, так и имени можно не придумывать? Здорово так с вами!

– Да, пусть так стоит! С тобой тоже очень здорово!

 

Пока все три гуляли, Маргит продолжала выяснять нежданное ЧП и торопила виновников «аварии». Девочки с перепугу только путались.

– Давайте вы успокоитесь, а я вам помогу! – решительно заявила королева-мать.

– Попробуем…

– Чего вы хоть делать-то пытались? Почему у вас так вышло? – сама Маргит заканчивала подготовку к обряду.

– Хотели капельку повзрослеть…

– Проводя безответственные опыты, никогда не повзрослеешь. Чтобы стать взрослыми, нужно научиться отвечать за свои поступки и предвидеть последствия. Тем более – вы обе магички! – отчитала Маргит обеих экспериментаторш. – Начинаем!

– Начинаем… – обе притихли.

Магичили долго, но надежно.

 

В какой-то момент Янка зевнула и чуть было не повалилась в сугроб, но ее поймали две пары рук.

– Моя сестричка уже устала? Пойдем ляжем?

– Пойдемте вместе? – сама Янка еле перебирала ногами, так что девчонки буквально на руках отнесли ее в спальню. И, конечно, уложили в кровать. Сами тихонько сидели рядом и почти шепотом переговаривались, поглядывая на принцессу.

– Неужто же это с Яночкой надолго?

– Я просто уверена, что это чья-то шутка. Хотя, я была бы рада, если бы она такой осталась…

– Почему? Ей же не нравится…

– Ей решать. Смотри! – обе вдруг обратили внимание на странное свечение, исходившее от сестренки. Та прямо на глазах начала меняться, принимать прежний, взрослый, вид.

– Оно исправилось… Или кто-то исправил, мама, наверно…

– Да, она как-то незаметно ушла…

– Кто… ушел? – глаза открылись, и магичка с трудом села на кровати.

– Мама… Чтоб тебя расколдовать…

– Если честно, – Янка обняла девчонок за плечи, – то мне немножко понравилось быть маленькой! И когда рядом родные люди! А ты, сестренка, задумайся о втором! – старшая ласково взъерошила волосы Анне. – Если хочешь, конечно!

– Похоже, хочу, да… Думаю, что и Кристофф тоже…

– Родная, захотим – так можем же повторить этот опыт? Уже подконтрольно?

– Ну вот и славно! – Янка покрепче приобняла младшенькую. – Повторим, милая! – и среднюю тоже крепче прижала к сердцу. – Так люблю вас!

– И я!

– Я особенно! Вон, кстати, и маман! – Янка глянула на появившуюся в дверях Маргит. – Спасибо, мам! Кому я должна звездюлей навешать? Вернее, мы с сестренками…

– Крестникам твоим. Но я им уже выговорила.

– Зачем только им это было надо…

– Взрослость свою хотели показать… вернее, обрести.

– Быть взрослым значить быть ответственным за свои поступки, – медленно проговорила Янка. – Хотя, мне ли судить? Я сама иногда бываю безответственной…

– Все мы иногда, к сожалению. А девчонки гнались исключительно за внешними признаками…

– Мне показалось, что они хотели просто внешние признаки спереть? Они-де станут взрослыми, а те, у кого сперли – те пусть хоть как? А спросить не надо было?

– Спирать они не хотели, но пока плохо умеют работать с обменом энергией, а тем более с созиданием…

– Короче, несчастный случай на производстве, – хмыкнула Янка. – Мам, у Анны нашей мечта образовалась, – и лукаво подмигнула.

– И какая? – хотя улыбнулась с пониманием.

– А пусть сама скажет? Мы же в любом случае поможем и поддержим!

«А тебя, солнышко, я никуда не отпущу, прости уж».

«Ну что ты, я ж никуда и не собираюсь…»

– Конечно!

– Мы, может, на второго сподобимся, – немного смущенно ответила младшая. К вящей радости Маргит.

Янка же виновато глядела на маман: мол, я пас. Потом долго обсуждали и веселились. Всех все устраивало. Попрощавшись, маман с младшей отправились к себе, дообсудить, а наши героини устраивались отдыхать.

– Денек прошел интересно… И пробудил старые воспоминания, золотце…

– Надеюсь, не грустные? А наши общие детские?

– Наши общие особенно! – Янка сотворила маленький дворец на ладони. – Мы повторим, обязательно… – и обняла сестренку.

– Столько раз, сколько захотим! – и прижала к сердцу.

– Устала? – шепнула Янка. – Давай устрою мою родную?

– Хорошо, милая…

Потом Янка долго сидела с сестренкой, шептала что-то нежное. И та сладко засыпала. Старшая поцеловала сестренку и тоже погрузилась в сон.

 

2.

Продолжение сего «марлезонского балета» случилось уже, когда снег почти стаял. Ведьмочки тогда притихли на время, но теперь их активность снова странно возросла, и девчонки решили снова подшутить над крестной. 

 

Лошадь попалась своенравная, никак не хотела ходить смирно. По сему поводу Янка не раз и не два оказывалась на земле. Пока не плюнула на это дело.

– Солнышко, а ты не пробовала влезть в разум лошади? И да, тебе не больно?

– Пробовала, пока не узрела за деревьями парочку хихикающих ведьмочек, – хмыкнула авторша. – Только коленку расшибла, а так ничего страшного, сестренка.

– Ну не могли же ведьмочки настраивать лошадь? Зачем это им?

– А для смеху, милая. Им же не над кем больше. Послал же Бог крестников! – сердито пробурчала Янка, потирая коленку. – Ну ничего, я им той же монетой отплачу, терпение у меня не резиновое… – в душе закипала непрошенная злость.

– Зачем опускаться до их уровня? Не стоит того, родная! Лучше яростно реморализовать!

– Не беспокойся, я их просто припугну, – улыбнулась сестренке Янка и переоделась полицейским. – Я скоро приеду! – и поцеловала сестренку.

 

Маман заметила старшую дочь, когда та выезжала с территории дворца.

– Куда это она в таком прикиде? Что случилось?

– Над ней подшутили крестницы. Я предлагала по-хорошему…

– Я чую, она им беседу проведет… профилактическую. Пошли за ней! И прости уж ее, по-другому она не может…

– Пошли, вмешаемся, если что.

 

Ведьмочек напугал сильный стук в дверь. Родители были дома, открыли… На пороге стояла страж порядка. И в весьма плохом настроении.

– Где эти две? – со злостью выплюнула принцесса. Рина-то сразу ее узнала.

– А по форме обратиться? – высунулась Корнелия. – Удостоверение где? …Крестная?

Янка ткнула в нос девчонке значком:

– Может, хватит уже этих опытов над людьми? – рявкнула она.

– Ну пусть мы дуры! Пусть мы сучки! Но здесь же такая тощища стерильная!

– А неодушевленные предметы не ограничивают сферу вашей деятельности? Законов не знаете? Над любым живым существом опыты запрещены! Корнелия! Исправляй козу!

«Риш, следите за ними изредка, ладно? А то и впрямь до совершеннолетия магию заблокирую у обеих!»

«А я бы их на практику в мир, где есть зло, отправила бы! Иначе так и не поумнеют. Типа, дать им удрать, а самим следить!»

– Далась вам эта коза! Я на ней от вас в другой мир и уеду!

«А давай попробуем. Практика им будет!»

– Ну не в мир, а в Стормхолд поедете – там много что делать надо, – хмыкнула Янка, – министр Роланд нагрузит вас по полной!

– Из-под палки не поедем! А туда, где нас никто не знает, и вас тоже.

«Не настаивай, пусть думают, что мы прогнулись».

«Ладно, Риш».

– Делайте, что хотите! – на всякий случай она выписала штраф, для вида, и протянула бланк родителям. Вот же начиналась морока.

На крыльце послышались шаги: маман с сестрой успели.

– Яночка, все нормально?

– Да, уже в порядке. Риш, поговорите еще с ними! Потому что их выходки уже переходят все границы…

Но эмоциональный фон принцессы зашкаливал.

– Яночка, родная, успокойся, а то ж весь мир даст трещину и каждый человек испортится!

– Да что с ним случится, сестренка? Все будет нормально. Но некоторым молодым ведьмочкам надо повзрослеть уже… Давайте отпустим их туда, где они смогут себя проявить? Тем более, они сами этого хотят…

– Давайте, – поддержала Маргит. – Только негласно будем присматривать. Нормальная практика, куда лучше, чем запрещать и давить.

«А свое душевное спокойствие ты побереги, родная. Это нам всем важно».

«Спасибо, родная. И прости, что не послушала тебя, слишком взвинчена и зла была».

«Сейчас помогу, солнышко».

– Значит, решено.

– Решено и подписано.

– Мы берем дело под личный контроль! – провозгласила принцесса. – Риш, ты тоже присоединись. Я даже знаю, куда этих экспериментаторш отправить! Хотя, они же сами желают выбрать место…

– Вот и поглядим, что выберут.

– Тогда поехали во дворец! Там есть возможность… Корнелия, Кассандра! – строгий взгляд ее высочества подействовал лучше ремня. – Попались бы вы моей сестре, она бы из вас мороженое сделала…

«Я снова сорвалась не по делу, сестренка».

– Может, и не сделала бы, она такая спокойная!

«Тебя, солнышко, понять можно… но тебе же хуже так…»

Всей компанией завалились во дворец. На немой вопрос племянницы Янка ответила:

– Я потом все расскажу. А вы, – она обратилась к ведьмочкам, – выбирайте, куда пойдете.

«С момента ухода Тени такое в первый раз, милая. Постараюсь справиться».

«Я помогу».

– Ближайший нестерильный мир, пожалуйста!

Навесив на физиономию покерфейс, чтоб не заржать неприлично, Янка перелистывала «кадры».

– Вот сюда, сюда!

Как и рассчитывалось, это был мир Ханы.

Янка связалась с ней:

«Привет, принимай двух пассажирок, если нужна помощь. Загрузи по самые уши, чтоб девки повзрослели. Ведьмы, а как маленькие себя ведут».

«Легко! Обеспечим в лучшем виде!»

«Спасибо!»

– Может, парней себе там найдут, – пробурчала еле слышно.

– Главное, чтобы не отстойных.

– Согласна. Готовы? – это к крестницам. Те кивнули.

И переброс произошел мгновенно.

– Представляю их физиономии, когда они узреют там… меня! – прыснула Янка.

– Да, точно, они же не в курсе…

– Пусть их там работой завалят, а мы поддержим, если что…

«Пошли отдыхать, сестренка!».

 

 

Обе ведьмочки оглядывались вокруг, пока их не окликнули.

– Ну привет, девчонки! – перед ними стояла… крестная собственной персоной, только внешность изменила.

– Нас развели, как два валенка, – шепнула Корнелия кузине.

«Крестная» хитро рассмеялась. Потом сказала:

– Мое имя Хана. Теперь вы в моем распоряжении. У нас много работы!

– А разве ты не Яна?

– Я ее темная часть! – и выразительно так сверкнула глазами. – Вы разве ничего не знаете? Потом ваша крестная вам все расскажет.

– А вот это уже звучит весело!

– Я вам сейчас здесь устрою веселье, – объявил Янкин двойник. – Мы должны раскрыть заговор и выявить зачинщиков. Вы с вашими магическими навыками подходите по всем параметрам. Я вам доверяю! – совершенно серьезно добавила правительница.

Кузины прониклись ситуацией. Наверно, первый раз в жизни… Кажется, именно того и хотелось. Тут было не до игр.

– Кого именно надо проверить? – Корнелия, как старшая, взяла инициативу на себя.

– Вот этих и вон тех…

Священники, на которых показала Хана, злобно поглядели в ее сторону. Поняли, что жареный петух их скоро заклюет. Что им еще-то светило. Где они, и где святость, а тем более польза для людей.

– А где твоя кузина? – спросила вдруг Хана.

Корнелия взглядом поискала сестру: та как в воду канула.

– Уже во что-то вляпалась!

– Да не похоже. Ее, скорее, похитили… И даже известно, кто…

– Ну, сейчас мы их живо научим Родину любить!

 

Один из священников подгадал момент, и, когда девушка отошла на пару шагов, утащил ее за портьеру. Закрыл ей рот рукой и зашипел:

– Заорешь, глотку перережу! Тихо сиди!

Та затихла, пытаясь, однако, сплести заклинание. Но ей помог случай: монах дернулся и ослабил хватку. Потом сполз по стенке. Кассандра увидела кузину с битой в руках.

– Больше не отходи ни на шаг! – приказала та. – Пошли буржуев ловить!

– Пошли!

– Незачем было над крестной подшучивать!

– Юмора она не понимает, вот и все! – парировала Кассандра, плетясь за кузиной.

– Хоть и дебильный у нас юмор, так-то… Ну теперь хоть будет чем заняться.

– Не вышли мы еще из детского возраста. Я поищу информацию по каждому из этих… буржуев. За ними явно кто-то стоит, кто-то более сильный…

– Конечно…

– Погоди… само твое здесь нахождение и заговор как-то связаны между собой? – Касси как-то уж сильно фамильярно обратилась к Янкиной копии.

– Гений! – припечатала Хана и выразительно поглядела так на помощниц.

– Ты им не нравишься, это тоже ежику понятно…

– Ну так я и не бриллиант, чтобы всем нравиться. Давайте вместе искать, где засел претендент на трон! – Хана, кажется, что-то «унюхала».

– Кажется, что-то похожее и у королевы-матери было, в ее мире… Яна рассказывала…

– Стандартная история. И мы в центре нее!

– Зеркало есть? – Кассандра обвела взглядом коллег по ремеслу. Она умела им пользоваться и теперь хотела с его помощью найти логово врагов народа.

– Сейчас допилю и пользуйся!

 

Вскоре юная магичка перелистывала изображения на поверхности. Картинки живые, на них хорошо было видно, кто и чем занимается.

– Ага, вот эти типы…

Хана лишь поморщилась и вздохнула:

– Жаль, что способность морозить осталась у Янки… Ладно, отсюда мы тоже сможем немало! Дождемся, пока они одни останутся, а потом всех чохом накроем.

Корнелия как-то хитро посматривала на происходящее, ухмылялась углом губ. Остальные тоже «узрели», как в двери осторожно поворачивается ключ, запирая группу в комнате.

– Это к чему?

– Эту ночь они не забудут никогда! – девушка «научилась» у крестной этим приколам. Она специально закрыла дверь, чтоб заговорщики не смогли выйти в туалет. Потом намагичила кувшин с водой, где растворила хорошее слабительное со снотворным.

– Ну ты даешь! – с уважением аж присвистнула Хана.

 – Да, я такая! Только вот жаль, что мы не в то русло свою энергию пускаем… недавно крестная из нас чуть мороженое не наделала… Ну так мы и сами виноваты… А на этих зато отыграемся…

– Да, тут можно!

– А если на них не подействует, я их кошмарами замучаю! – заявила Кассандра.

– Янка их пачками писала в свое время, – прыснула правительница. – Ну что ж, дерзайте! А я подстрахую!

– Отлично!

Работа закипела. Эта ночь и в самом деле осталась в памяти заговорщиков самой «фантастической», что больше добавило злобы и желания отомстить.

– Может, их превратить в тараканов? – подмигнула Корнелия.

– Да ну! Пусть пока так будет, наиграемся, превратим в кого угодно! – хитро подмигнула Кассандра. – Да и вряд ли они догадались…

– Ну смотри!

– Кассандра права насчет кошмаров, – Хана вдруг посерьезнела, вспомнив, какие кошмары ей самой в свое время насылал графский племянничек, когда вытаскивал из Янки необходимую информацию. Тень тогда была неразрывно связана с хозяйкой. Что выпадало Янке, то и Тени. – Психологические пытки тоже ведут к деморализации и ломают психику…

– Да, это так…

– Так что, девчонки, вся эта кодла теперь у нас в руках! И мы теперь будем узнавать, чего хотят заговорщики! – Хана с силой треснула кулаком по столу. – Корнелия, добавь им еще снотворного, будь добра.

– Легко!

Ведьмочка исполнила просьбу.

– Только не переусердствуй – от «овощей» мало чего добьешься, а некоторые транквилизаторы могут человека овощем сделать…

– Поняла.

– А ты, Кассандра, кошмары готовь! Скоро пригодятся. Сейчас их привезут во дворец и в тюрьму закроют, – Хана позвонила охране и отдала приказ. – Будем поодиночке таскать на допрос. Не расколются, тогда кошмары задействуем…

– Но это же…

– Да, это пытки… если вы считаете, что у меня грязные методы, придумайте получше!

– Вообще-то нет, не считаем!

– Потому что чувствуем, что по-другому и не получится!

 

За событиями следили потихоньку и Янка с маман и сестренкой.

– Решила непопулярные методы использовать, – хмыкнула принцесса.

– С такими можно! – уверенно заявила королева-мать.

– Корнелия здорово придумала со снотворным и слабительным! Жаль, мне такая идея раньше не пришла в отношении одного… деятеля, – посетовала Янка. – Я не о Румпеле…

– Может, и жаль, родная, – Эльза улыбнулась.

– Хотя, всему свое время, сестренка, – Янка приобняла ее. – Теперь у них завершающий этап, сестренка… Если что, отсюда поможем…

– Конечно, хотя я думаю, что они прекрасно справятся сами…

– Конечно, справятся. И, надеюсь, это приключение выбьет из девчонок всю дурь…

 

Там, с той стороны, Хана с помощниками выбивали информацию из арестованных. Непопулярными, но действенными методами. А как еще с такими пипюками. Кассандра посылала им кошмары экстра-класса, как она сама называла. Как в фильмах ужасов, притащенных крестной когда-то. Даже хлеще. Фантазия-то богатая и больная. Кассандре, конечно, надо от таких «фантазий» избавляться, чтобы не сыграли с самой девчонкой злую шутку в будущем. Но на данный момент пусть тешится.

 

Морально подавленные, враги предпочли сдать позиции.

– Что-то легко все получилось! – поморщилась девушка, скрестив руки на груди.

– Неужто пакость какую замыслили?

– Тогда надо действовать на опережение и защитить себя и всех от гадских замыслов!

– Что ты предлагаешь, в голову им залезть? – пристально глянула на Кассандру правительница.

– Ну а в чем проблема?

– Проблема как раз в том, что это умение я вашей крестной оставила…

– Тогда мы сами на пару попробуем!

– Не советую, – на полном серьезе отговаривала Хана. – Так ковыряться в мозгах может только ваша крестная. Весь вопрос в том, захочет ли она это делать? Вы-то сами уверены, что сами справитесь, без последствий? Просто я к тому, что это лишняя рабочая сила, которая всегда может пригодиться…

– В смысле вот эти вот пипюки рабочая сила, а мы рискуем превратить их в овощи?

– Вы гляньте на них! На них еще пахать можно! Вот я и хочу отправить их на каторгу: пусть дороги строят!

 – Дороги они и дебилами смогут строить.

– Хотя, вы правы. Тогда они неспособны будут думать о побеге… Моя ошибка, признаю…

– Главное, чтоб совсем овощами не стали. Но мы аккуратно.

– Действуйте! – кивнула Хана. – Лучше вызывать их по одному, а выпускать в другую дверь. Так будет надежней! Я помогу!

Компания начала действовать слаженно и эффективно. И правда, получалось. Сразу было видно, что вывели из строя практически всех заговорщиков. Вот так и надо работать. А обе кузины самореализовались. Вот только будут ли продолжать «шутить» – главный вопрос. Вряд ли, нашлись ведь дела поважнее и куда как поинтереснее.

– Спасибо за помощь! Теперь чем займетесь? – Хана переводила взгляд с одной девицы на другую.

– А можно тут остаться? Типа, на практику…

– Оставайтесь. Работа для вас всегда найдется. С Янкой поругались? – усмехнулась правительница.

– Глупо пошутили, она обиделась, мы психанули и встали в позу… Извиниться надо, это да…

– Часть ее памяти у меня. Не дай вам бог пережить то, что ей пришлось… вы бы по-другому говорили, – тут правительница встала на сторону двойника. – Ладно, пока поработайте здесь, извинитесь потом.

– Да мы бы лучше сейчас извинились.

– Да, а то жить с таким грузом…

– Ладно, но потом жду, на практику, – напутствовала магичка и открыла портал.

 

Сама Янка с той стороны дослушивать не стала. Она стояла у окна, тупо пялясь на заоконное пространство.

– Что ты, милая?

– Обидно просто… Понимаю, что они еще не доросли до серьезных дел, но все равно…

Девочки пришли с повинной головой. Принцесса резко обернулась к ним, насупленная и мрачная. Корнелия стукнулась лбом об пол. Кассандра провопила без знаков препинания:

– Да мы дуры, больше не будем! – и добавила: – Не нравится – не ешь, больше не придем.

Янка переглянулась с близкими и подругой и незаметно покрутила пальцем у виска. Похоже, это им обеим надо срочно вправлять мозги. Здесь что-то явно было не так, и девчонкам самим требовалась помощь.

– Стойте! С кем вы еще общались, кроме Ханы? – Янка начала подозревать порчу.

«Да тупо возрастное, – пояснила-возразила Рина. – Им больно от того, что тебе настолько плохо, вот и злость идет, дискомфортно же. А тебе, со своей стороны, тоже не стоит жить без кожи и так близко к сердцу принимать всякие глупости».

«Ты права, наверно, мне стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды. Пусть практикуются дальше».

– Ну с этими только, кого задерживали и в мозгах у них копались…

– Ладно. Чтобы больше никаких опытов над живыми существами, понятно? – Янка проявила строгость.

«Ага. Они и так себя чувствуют очень виноватыми, если их ругать – воспримут как будто их добивают. Поэтому включают защитный механизм, очень простой, называется «себя не поругаешь – никто не похвалит». Так что нет на них никакой порчи, чистые мозговые тараканы».

– А над пипюками тоже нельзя?

«Хорошо. Только их родителям сообщить надо о стажировке».

– Они другое дело. Я про наш мир, что здесь подобное не нужно. Хотите продолжить практику?

«Это я сделаю, не переживай. А потом, если надо, тебе пару сеансов проведу».

«Спасибо. Вместе с сестренкой. У вас отлично получится».

– Очень хотим. Там интересно, не стерильно и польза от нас вроде есть.

«Все будет в лучшем виде».

– Хорошо. Но будьте осторожны. Родителям сообщим.

Сестренка как чувствовала Янкино настроение.

«Спасибо».

– Круто, спасибо!

– И прости, что мы такие дебилки!

«Помочь, милая?»

– Хватит себя ругать. Все будет отлично.

«Давай просто отдохнем, милая».

– Хорошо, если так, счастливо, крестная, и прости!

«Хорошо, золотце».

– Все отлично.

«Главное, чтобы они в себя и свои силы поверили».

На том девчонки и убыли. Им предстоит взрослеть…

«Они разберутся, у них скорее обратная проблема. Мне ты важнее!»

«Ты мне особенно, родная. Что ж, пойдем отдыхать», – сестренки, попрощавшись, поднялись к себе, в обнимку.

 

**

Этот случай не давал Янке покоя. Принцесса решила пока позвонить подруге и просто поинтересоваться, что за бзик нашел на юных ведьмочек. То ли они от нечего делать так поступают, то ли этот мир им стал скучен и девчонкам просто хочется разнообразия и вообще экшена.

– Я позвоню ей, –  проговорила принцесса. – Что я им плохого сделала, что со мной так можно обходиться?

– Ты лично – ничего, родная. Хотя я бы с радостью долго стукала их друг о друга лбами.

– Я бы просто приморозила на время, чтобы мозги на место встали! – прыснула Янка. 

– На таких, как они, подростков-недоучек не обижаются так-то, – утешила Рина по телефону. – Они не подходят для нашего мира, вот в чем дело.

– Может, родителям некогда было их наставлять? Надо конкретно поговорить и с Дарьей, и с Надей… Хотя тут и моя вина косвенная – я так нагружала девчонок работой, что у них времени не было на воспитание…

– Я думаю, дело в другом. Они родились с иным предназначением, но в мире, по сути, уже очищенном от всякого зла и проблем. Не на чем делать становление личности.

– Наверное, так. Спасибо тебе! Счастливо!

 Янка положила трубку и присела на диванчик, рядом с сестренкой.

– Держись, милая! Все они и слезинки твоей не стоят!

– Постараюсь, родная.  Да я, вроде, ничего, но иногда девки меня бесить начинают!

– Ну что ты могла поделать, солнышко…

– Наверно, ничего. Но какой-то процент вины на мне все равно есть. Маман бы мне щас леща дала…

– Нет, не дала бы.

 Эльза обняла сестричку крепко-крепко.

– Вы самые дорогие для меня люди! – прошептала Янка, обнимая сестренку в ответ.

– И ты для нас.

– Вспоминаешь, сколько всего было, поражаешься, что мы вместе выстояли…

– И не говори, родная! Но надо будет – и не против такого еще выстоим!

– Я всегда защищу вас, солнышко! Устала, милая? – шепнула на ухо.

– Устала, за тебя переживала, золотце…

Янка поцеловала сестренку.  

– Пойдем, устрою.

  Они уснули, не расцепляя рук.

 

3.

Новый день принес всем ошеломляющее известие: пропала сама Хана. Вот это было совсем неожиданно. Хотя она не могла же предвидеть всего. Наша героиня заподозрила что-то, но озвучивать пока не стала. Однако на время вызвала ведьмочек обратно: мол, поможете мне здесь. А они рассказывали что-то странное.

– Ладно, – резко бросила Янка. – Через зеркало сейчас попробуем.

«Самой бы, конечно, сунуться, но не пустите», – мысленно улыбнулась принцесса сестренке.

«Опасно, родная».

«Я понимаю. Да и ты за меня боишься, солнышко. Через зеркало посмотрим».

«И вытащим, если что».

«Да».

Яна перелистывала страницы-изображения как сайты в браузере. И наткнулась на нужный. Больше волшебница ориентировалась на излучение, которое оставила Тень в самой Янке.

– Она у них, солнышко…

– Весь вопрос – у кого именно, – вздохнула авторша. Странно выглядело со стороны: спасать свою темную сторону… Хотя кто ж еще спасет.

– Этих я не видела… – подошла Корнелия.

– Кассандра? Ты тоже их не знаешь?

Та покрутила головой. Похоже, Хана с девчонками обезвредили только «шестерок». Но оставались Лидеры, темные лошадки, «серые кардиналы», у которых реальная власть. Вот эти истинно опасны. Вот же попали…

– Только без паники, – Янка подняла руку, призывая к спокойствию. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Главное, поймать момент, когда Хана останется одна, и вытащить ее сюда!

– Мы поможем!

– Я знаю.

… Правительница пришла в себя в незнакомом месте. И чувствовала себя разбитой. Как они это сделали? Удоды! Хотя, что зря гадать? Вкололи какой-то наркотик, увезли в неизвестном направлении… Но вот кто за этим стоит? Неужто не всех перещелкали? Или они напоролись на «шестерок», расходный материал? Скорее всего, именно так.

Дверь отворилась, и Хана с трудом повернула голову в ту сторону. На пороге возникла высокая фигура в военном камуфляже.

– Ты еще кто?

– Какое твое дело? – грубо оборвал неизвестный. – Тебя не должно быть в этом мире!

– Ну это не тебе решать! – так же грубо ответила Хана. На что получила пару ударов, а на другие ответила, приноровившись. Завязалась почти драка. Янкин двойник не уступал противнику в мастерстве, а в ловкости даже превосходил. Но колдунья что-то упустила и чуть было не пропустила удар… и тут кто-то ее вытянул, почти мгновенно. На автомате Хана ударила и… прямо в ухо спасительнице.

– Осторожнее! – прошипела Янка, потирая ушибленную часть головы.

– Ой, прости. Я только что была там – и уже тут! Спасибо!

– Ладно, это издержки профессии, – Яна подмигнула. – Особо не за что. Кто это был? Он не назвался. Мы тут следили за событиями…

– Я его тоже не знаю ни в рожу, ни в паспорт. Видимо, главный их…

– Непохоже. Какой-то силовик из приближенных, скорее всего. И его задача наверняка тебя нейтрализовать и убрать с трона, – Янка прищурилась. – А главный сидит где-то в закрытом от всех бункере и выжидает своего часа…

– Какой пиндец, простите мой французский.

– Я еще хуже выражаюсь, – хмыкнула Янка. – Да ты и сама знаешь! Смотрите! – она обратила внимание присутствующих на происходящее. Военный, потеряв из виду жертву, забегал и засуетился.

– Давайте проследим за ним? – встряла Кассандра. – Наверняка приведет к цели. Этот нас не может видеть?

– Не может.

– Это хорошо. Но этот дятел поднимет панику, и они начнут искать и тебя, и этот мир. Хотя, интересно, каким образом? – усмехнулась принцесса.

– Пусть-ка поищут! – кивнула и подмигнула Хана.

– Еще интересно, сколько истинных заговорщиков? – у Янки сыпались чисто умозрительные вопросы. – Так бы заманить их всех в одно место и проделать то, что вы с «шестерками» сделали. О, это должно было быть феерично! – и неприлично заржала, представив картинку.

– О да! – Хана закатилась точно так же.

– Так что не беспокойся, обязательно поможем! – подмигнула двойнику Яна. – И вернем тебе управление! Простите, если что, – это уже к присутствующим.

«Да, что-то меня заносит, милая».

«Не страшно, родная».

– Да, уверена, вместе мы справимся со всем!

Маргит все время молчала и о чем-то вспоминала.

– Что-то похожее, мам? – повернулась к ней Янка.

– Да у меня все почти то самое было, только не церковники.

– Ты думаешь, что в заговоре священники? Не гражданские? – колдунья задумалась. – Они намного опаснее, если в их руках средства массовой информации…

– Да примерно одинаково, – не согласилась Маргит. – Мои вокруг себя тоже что-то вроде секты создавали.

– Тогда надо организовать информационный вброс и последить за реакцией, – промолвила Янка.

– А давайте!

– Какие там у тебя настроения, Хана? – обратилась принцесса к двойнику.

– Смешанные. Многие, например, считают, что я прикольная, но выскочка…

– А с реформами? Есть недовольные?

– Как и везде в таких случаях…

– Нам надо продумать тактику и наметить, какую точно информацию будем отсылать, – Янка чувствовала неловкость, что раскомандовалась. Хотя скоро все переросло в «круглый стол».

Записывала Маргит. Она и вызвалась сделать вброс через интернет (Хана сказала, что местная сеть там имеется), потому что Янка сама так и не наладила отношения с техникой. Ну, у каждого свои сильные стороны. Так что за Маргит остались «хакерские атаки», а от Янки и других магов – помощь магическая. Это будет надолго.

– В случае чего… – начала было принцесса, но получила от маман выразительный взгляд. И не только от маман, но и от остальных.

Не стоило ей туда соваться – так считали все. Янка помнила о сестренке и кивнула согласно.

– Вообще-то, - сказала она, – я думала на расстоянии действовать, через зеркало…

– И правильно!

– Ну что, за дело? – оглядела компанию Яна.

«Я все равно рядом с тобой и не брошу!» – передала она сестренке.

«И я никогда!»

– Да! – дружно сказали все.

И дело сдвинулось с места. Маргит отправила по данному Ханой адресу парочку постов. Которые сразу взорвали местную сеть. Прежде всего колдунья обличала церковников в несоответствии того, что они делают, с истинными Божьими Законами. Доказывала, где и что именно они перевирают в свою пользу. А потом рассказывала Янке и остальным, что получила массу самых разных комментариев. Как это и бывает в интернете. Но многих людей в самом деле зацепило. Волна пошла.

Янка усмехнулась и проговорила:

– Главное, чтобы за комментарии и репосты не начали арестовывать. С них станется. Они почувствовали, что против них поднимается народ…

– Пока они начнут, народ уже сделает что-то посерьезнее…

– Наверное, мне стоит вернуться в мой мир, – начала было Хана.

– Погоди пока. Надо сперва настроить людей против Теневого правительства, – отговорила Яна. – А там посмотрим, – и подмигнула.

– Ладно, принято.

– Там такой кипеш разгорелся, что народ готов выступить. Надо будет им помочь…

– Как именно?

В ответ Янка только улыбнулась.

– У тебя никак есть коварный план?

– Пока в наметках. Замораживать кардиналов на данный момент невыгодно – надо отдать их на съедение народу. А вот деморализовать и конфисковать у них все имущество и финансы, чтобы они не могли ничего предпринять – это надо сообразить, как сделать…

– Попробуем тоже через зеркало…

– Сделаем. Устали? – Янка обвела всех взглядом.

Если честно, устали все. Сестренка обняла Янку. Та ответила тем же.

– Пойдемте отдыхать.

– Я провожу вас, – вызвалась королева-мать.

Сестренки так и шли обнявшись. Потом у себя в покоях старшая обняла среднюю:

– Все не устаю нарадоваться, какая у меня сестренка замечательная!

– А уж я как, родная!

– Прости, что в какие-то моменты я веду себя неподобающе…

– Уж это и моменты такие, дорогая сестренка…

– Да и времени тебе мало уделяю, родная. Нет мне прощения… – Янка обняла сестренку крепче. – Давай устрою тебя?

– Это не мало, это очень даже… Давай!

Янка укрыла Эльзу:

– Светлых снов, родная!

– И тебе много-много, золотко!

– Завтра у нас снова трудный день. А пока давай спать, – и поцеловала сестренку. – Я тебя очень люблю!

– Я тоже тебя обожаю! Да, нам всем надо как следует отдохнуть!

Янка сидела рядом, пока сестренка не уснула. Шептала что-то нежное. А потом и сама отправилась в страну Морфея.

 

4.

Похоже, маман вообще не спала, выискивая комментарии. Такой вал шел… Разнонаправленный. Такое впечатление, что народ уже ничего не боится, людям нечего терять.

– Я ликвидирую нынешнюю церковь как организацию, – буркнула Хана со злостью. – Надо коренную реформу устраивать…

– Думаешь, тут надо радикально? А сторонники на замену есть?

– Думаю, именно так. Да, есть сторонники, только они пока в подполье, до поры, до времени.

– Просто когда ты этих ликвидируешь – надо что-то на смену.

– Есть такие и ждут своего часа, – кивнула Хана.

– Хорошо.

– Думаю, народ созрел и его пора поднимать? Просто ощущение такое, что время уже пришло, – встряла Янка. – Хотя сперва надо теневое правительство накрыть и повязать.

– Я запараллелю.

– Настрою зеркало, – поднялась принцесса и тихо простонала, схватившись за спину. – Смотрите! – ее рука открыла нужный мир.

«Яночка, больно?..»

«Немного, сестренка. Но мне размяться надо, тогда легче будет».

«Я чуть позже массаж сделаю моей Яночке».

«Спасибо, родная, буду рада».

«Все для моей любимой сестренки!»

– Вот лучший момент! Они собрались все, – принцесса потерла руки. – Давайте мы с сестренкой их пока заморозим?

«Люблю тебя!».

«И я тебя безумно!»

– А сможете незаметно?

– Вы сомневаетесь? – Янка окинула присутствующих взглядом. Но и на нее все как-то странно глазели. – Что со мной не так? Сестренка, готова?

– Яночка… – выдохнула та в шоке. – У тебя морщины!

– Надеюсь, это временно, милая, – и улыбнулась. – Давай не будем терять времени? – и настроила портал.

Все видели, как присутствующие на том конце буквально остекленели.

«Наверно, это еще один побочный эффект, солнышко».

«Тогда надо подумать, как его убрать. Или ты просто, золотце, слишком много сил тратишь?»

И таким образом сопротивление было обезглавлено. Хана срочно засобиралась в свой мир, поднимать народ. Девчонки-ведьмочки – за ней.

«Может быть, родная. Подумаем».

«Я все для тебя сделаю, радость моя!»

«Спасибо!»

– Хана! – окликнула двойника Янка. – Осторожнее там. Хоть ты и бессмертна тоже, но все же… А эти деятели оттают сами. Вы их только в тюрьму понадежней закройте…

– Ладно!

– Удачи! – и долго смотрела вслед. Потом убрала изображение. И так же долго изучала свое изображение… – Вот, значит, как стареют…

– Я придумаю, как повернуть это вспять!

– И я помогу, – подошла маман.

– Спасибо… Мам, на этот раз я даже старше тебя выгляжу…

– Исправим…

– Спасибо вам! – только вздохнула принцесса и села на диванчик, скрестив морщинистые руки на коленях.

– Про водопады и забыли…

– Точно! Скорее туда!

– Вы куда? Вы кто? – еще один персонаж появился вовремя и уставился на Янку.

– Это принцесса, она под заклятием.

– Тетя? А, ну да, теперь вижу… 

– Именно, – проскрипела Янка, проходя через портал. 

– Мы это исправим. 

– Что-то мне кажется, – заметила тихо Ингрид, – что она не совсем бессмертная сейчас…

Эльза поддерживала сестренку по пути к их укромному месту.

– Это временно…

Они были только вдвоем.

– Прости меня, за все, – шептала Янка.

– Ты-то в чем виновата, солнышко, если вокруг столько злых людей!

– Косвенно-то моя вина, сестренка, – и приобняла покрепче. Ее одолевал непонятный сон.

– Нет, не говори так! Отдыхай скорее!

«Если вернусь к прежнему виду, девчонкам уши оборву!» – уже засыпая передала старшая сестра.

«Я помогу!»

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени. Пока сестренки отдыхали в пещерке, Маргит рассказала все внучке.

– Я бы им на месте тетушки розог бы всыпала! – рассердилась Ингрид ну совсем как Анна.

– Может, еще придется, – слабо улыбнулась Маргит.

Юная королева улыбнулась. Все были уверены: история закончится благополучно.

На той стороне события развивались стремительно: вышли на свет божий те, кто щемился от оппозиции, про кого Хана говорила, что они ждали своего часа. Этого мало кто ожидал. Хана собрала вокруг себя всех, кто был ей верен, а также юных ведьмочек. Те продолжали помогать в начатом деле. Они, как Соня, внушали потихоньку людям правильные ценности. Не так искусно, более в лоб – но вполне эффективно. Теперь Хана чувствовала, что справится уже сама. Она поблагодарила сестер-ведьмочек.

– Спасибо, мы старались!

– Это вам спасибо!

Кузины заметили, уходя, что с правительницей рядом остановился какой-то парень и обнял ту за талию. Видать, нашла кого-то, кому было все равно на ее прошлую жизнь. Вот и отлично.

 

5.

Янка с сестрой вернулись полные сил и счастливые. Бывшая королева выглядела на свою постоянную вечно молодую внешность. Все было позади. После посиделок с близкими сестренки ушли к себе. Просто побыть вместе… Подержаться за руки, пообниматься.

– Тебе спасибо, солнышко, – шептала старшая, прижимаясь к сестренке.

– Люблю тебя!

– И я тебя, без памяти! Надеюсь, больше таких катаклизмов не случится…

– Ох, милая, мы каждый раз так думаем! Когда же придут спокойные времена?

– Надеюсь, совсем скоро, – Янка поцеловала сестренку и обняла крепче. – Крестницы, наконец, повзрослеют и остепенятся. И начнут по-настоящему работать на благо людей и свое тоже… А пока пусть изучают другие миры и помогают чистить от зла… А мы с тобой никуда друг от друга не денемся!

– Никогда-никогда не денемся! И пусть все сбудется по слову твоему, милая сестричка!

Сестренки так и сидели, обнявшись. Слов не было, только чувства. От одной к другой и обратно. Янка постепенно восстанавливалась и стабилизировалась в состоянии вечной молодости. Теперь ей следовало поговорить с родителями девчонок. Тяжело, но надо. Для храбрости ее высочество решила цапнуть своего лекарства, так, чтобы маман не увидала…

«Все хорошо, родная?»

«Все отлично, солнышко. Мне надо поговорить с родителями девчонок. Поехали вместе?».

«Конечно!»

Янка вышла из кабинета немного пошатываясь, но вполне способная вести диалог. Получила, конечно, от сестренки укоризненный взгляд и покраснела.

«Помочь, чтоб по дороге выветрилось, золотце? Или так хуже выйдет?»

«Если тебе не трудно, родная. Прости…».

«Я попробую оставить только полезный эффект. И не извиняйся, оно того не стоит, не переживай».

«Спасибо. Люблю тебя!».

Они доехали до Светлого и поднялись на крыльцо. Там, казалось, только и ждали. Потому что уже давно могли лишь гадать, что же происходит с девчонками.

– Мы с сестренкой здесь для того, чтобы разъяснить, что случилось с Кассандрой и Корнелией, – Янка почесала нос, глядя куда-то на ковер. – Вы давно с ними говорили по душам? – и переводила взгляд то на Дарью, то на Надю.

– Совсем по душам – давно, – вздохнула Надя. – Они какие-то… другие.

– Может, им стоило чаще бывать в мире моих родителей, – вздохнула и Дарья. – Это им ближе.

– У них переходный возраст, а из-за этого некоторые неполадки с магией, что в большей мере отразилось на мне совсем недавно, – Янка рассказала о последних событиях.

Родители были в ужасе.

– Вы только их не ругайте. Их предназначение – бороться со злом в других мирах, чистить от негатива… Но им пока надо учиться использовать магию как полагается…

– А мы тут помочь ничем не можем. Слушайте, – чуть не подскочила Дарья, – а может, мою сестру привлечь? Она магичка и прожила жизнь не в таком совершенном мире, как наш, и хулиганствами давно переболела, а значит – поймет.

– Точно, как я могла забыть?! – почти застонала Янка. – Пусть Марья с ними поработает? Если согласна и это не помешает ее основной работе…

– Я думаю, она только счастлива будет!

Принцесса только кивнула грустно, обвиняя себя.

– Не переживай, это я должна была сообразить!

– Вы, Риш, тоже с девчонками занимайтесь, – попросила авторша. – А потом отправим их в свободное плавание. Да и дела иногда посерьезнее доверяйте. Ведьмочки должны учиться на практике…

– Конечно, сделаем.

Виновницы сидели в уголке, притихшие. И только надеялись, что их и правда не отругают и что дальше все будет круто и очень интересно. Близкие и не думали никого ругать. Матери лишь обняли девчонок. Начиналась новая эпоха.


End file.
